


Watch the World Burn (Fanvid)

by Atalan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, all I think about is you, music video, when I watch the world burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan
Summary: Fanvid. Aziraphale/Crowley, cruising through the doom days. Smol dedication to my husband, whose reaction to me going full frothing fangirl for this series was to send me song recs, including this one.Song: Doom Days - Bastille





	Watch the World Burn (Fanvid)




End file.
